Many individuals who have purchased and used boot drying equipment find themselves needful of a device that will dry and warm gloves as well. This issue has been recognized only to a limited degree and few glove dryers have been produced in response. Many, however do not provide sufficient space for drying air to move through the inside surfaces of the glove to facilitate efficient drying.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a glove drying attachment that will function in conjunction with a boot dryer, replacing a portion of the boot drying assembly with the present attachment which will readily receive and position gloves (including mittens) for drying purposes.
It is a further objective to provide such a device that may also be provided in combination with a drying apparatus.
A still further object is to provide such a device with provisions to direct drying air into a glove including the finger portions thereof, and to circulate and subsequently discharge the drying air to the atmosphere.
A yet further object is to provide such a device that will readily accept gloves, and that will permit easy removal of such gloves from the dryer.
These and still further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments, which taken with the drawings and appended claims describe the presently preferred mode for carrying out the invention.